


意外尽头 11

by Zsusu



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的二次搬运/上传/改文/抄袭。</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 11

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的二次搬运/上传/改文/抄袭。

11 同盟和想念并生的始端

训练场和他记忆中还是一模一样，王俊凯提着行李箱过了检查。负责人拿起那个iPod笑他真是装备齐全的时候，他的心脏很用力地跳动了一下——然后才想起这次不是来受训的，也犯不着太过紧张。  
春季募兵刚刚结束，正是需要把这些新兵的锐气削下一层。王俊凯被带着去了宿舍，路上那个穿军装的健谈小哥一直跟他聊天。  
“你是XX军校毕业的啊？真巧，我哥也是，不过他现在在N区，好像比你大点吧。”指间挂着的钥匙配合语速叮当作响，“哦对了，看你体检单写的是Alpha，跟你一个寝室那位也是——嗨，我这不是废话吗！不过那人有点怪，你别介意哈。”  
王俊凯说没事，但却有点好奇。听他的语气仿佛自己未来的室友还是个此间大众都津津乐道的人物，那人把他送到寝室门口，敲了敲门就走了，留王俊凯自己愣在原地。

开门的是个Alpha，刚开春的天气还有些料峭，他已经穿上了单薄的军绿色长袖衬衫。王俊凯走进去，正踌躇着要不要打招呼，那人先开了口。  
“你好，我叫方毓。”  
“王俊凯。”他和方毓握手，偏过头却看到对方肩章上的两杠一星，是个校官，他愣了下，本能地想缩回手敬礼：“您是长官……？”

王俊凯现在军衔是中尉，而他没想到还能和长官一个宿舍，何况面前的人看上去并不大多少，联想了一下那些岁数的差距，王俊凯一时不知道手脚怎么放。方毓见他忐忑的样子，坐下点了根烟，指点江山气场全开：  
“别拘谨了，看你样子大概是刚毕业的吧？那我比你大不了几岁。本来一个人住的，这边你报道才有了室友，那边床位。”

包裹塞到床下，整理衣物时王俊凯背对方毓。方少校很安静，一般不轻易说话，浑身上下都是高贵冷艳的气质。但那天中午王俊凯同他一道去食堂吃饭时，发现周遭的同事战友纷纷避之不及，偶尔夹杂闲言碎语。  
好像面前这个英俊寡言的年轻人是什么瘟疫的原体一样。

“不过那人有点怪”和“方毓来了”，连在一起。王俊凯啃完一块排骨，抬头看方毓正在发短信，他笑起来和王源有点像，都是把愉快写在眼睛里的类型。  
王俊凯看惯了王源，此刻一见方毓这样的表情，几乎立刻就有了论断：“少校，给对象发短信呢？”  
他笑起来没有平时的生人勿近，收起手机：“是啊，你也看出来了？”

这句话没头没尾，旁边桌的有人侧目过来，王俊凯奇怪地扫视周围，心道这有什么好奇怪的，难道现在还要存天理灭人欲吗。  
他初来乍到，只觉得C军区到处都是秘密。

 

夜间躺在床上，王俊凯给王源打电话，聊的声音挺小，听到门响。坐在床边的方毓先动了，他拿了件外套去开门，王俊凯才注意到他全副武装根本没有要睡觉的意思。  
然后方毓就出去了，他的话说到一半被关门声截断，王源听到时愣了下，还以为王俊凯在做什么别的事：“你怎么了哦？”  
“没事，我同宿舍那个长官这个点还出去，有点奇怪。”  
“你管人家做什么，说不定出去约会啊，月黑风高好办事，王俊凯你嘿烦。”王源的声音听着懒洋洋的，还夹杂水声。

王俊凯舔了舔虎牙调戏他：“你在洗澡啊？”“对啊，你打电话过来我手机放在旁边顺手接了。对了，你不打过来我都差点忘记告状，”王源立刻愤愤不平，“周帆居然搞我学弟，阿秋那么单纯的一个人，我靠，简直太不是东西了！”  
荤段子都憋了半截突然被打断，王俊凯一听周帆的名字就果断把帐记到发小头上，跟王源迅速同仇敌忾：“他怎么了？我下次回去卸他一条腿！”  
“我学弟你见过啊，人家虽然是Omega吧，还是挺优秀的好不好，留校的事情十拿九稳了导师也选好了，结果那天……”王源停顿了下，说，“就是我们俩……那天，阿秋送周帆回去，然后你发小酒后乱性居然把阿秋标记了。这下好，一辈子毁了，以后也没什么估计也只能跟周帆了——你说这人怎么这么烦啊！”

王俊凯咽下“那天你也是酒后乱性”这句话，配合王源一唱三叹地讨伐周帆，叛变得一点没有革命的坚定意志。他仔细回忆半天，也想不起王源口中的“阿秋”到底是谁、又是什么样子，亏得当年还吃了一坛子无名醋，结果现在撂爪就忘。  
王源又絮叨了一通才解气，末了扔下一句“以后周帆要是敢始乱终弃我非……你得揍他一顿”，王俊凯说好好好。

后半句话被淹没在一声“咕嘟”后面，接着电话就切断了。王俊凯莫名其妙地又听了会儿，才挂断，第二天王源打电话来说手机掉进浴缸了，他直接笑得那些新兵毛骨悚然。  
只是当下王俊凯结束了对话，把社交网络里的未读消息点掉，翻了个身准备休息。这时方毓回来了，和出去时整齐的装束不同，头发乱了点，衣襟也散着，王俊凯借灯光看了他这个样子，眯着眼想可能王源是对的，月黑风高，咳咳。

……但这里哪来的O给他一个A谈恋爱去。

 

王俊凯兀自疑惑，那边方毓走到他床前：“没睡吧，我突然想起一个事跟你说。”  
他立刻坐起来，两个人没开灯，方毓就抬了个凳子在旁边跷二郎腿。他几次开口没成功，郁闷地点了根烟，王俊凯狗腿地把烟灰缸从床底下摸出来递过去。

其实以前王俊凯也抽烟，但跟王源在一起之后两个有烟瘾的都默契地戒了，理由是抽烟没有接吻舒服，还有害身体健康。他拿出烟灰缸时，方毓愣了一下，接过去机械地说了声谢谢，两个Alpha尴尬地共处一室，王俊凯突然很想念王源。  
“你来之前，有没有听到过咱们军区之前闹出来的一个大事？”  
“……什么？”

“说起来也不算特别大，但上头给的说法是丑闻。两个A谈恋爱了，还被发现抓个正着。关了半个月的禁闭，还得立成典型杀鸡儆猴——真没听过？”  
方毓的声音在晚上听着有些过分冷清，王俊凯突然想起他妈的旁敲侧击。原本他以为是说给他听，或者是发现了他和王源的什么事，哪知竟然是真的。只得笑一笑，目光聚焦在方毓指尖那一点火光上头。

“听过一点，但我觉得这个其实没什么……吧？你说这个干吗？”  
“我三天前刚从禁闭室出来。”

他正义凛然，王俊凯往里面缩了一下：“您？关禁闭？”“里面有个A就是我，还有一个和你一样是尉官，住在对面宿舍楼，叫夏辛恩。”方毓吐出一口烟雾，掐灭了还剩半截的万宝路，回到自己的床位，“跟你说是觉得你早晚会从别处知道，还不如我自己跟你坦白了。不过你放心，我是有操守的人，不会乱来。”

王俊凯消化不了这句话：“我不是担心你乱不乱来——我——”  
“得了，晚安。”  
“……”  
方毓说出这些话轻松不少，翻了个身就睡着了。  
而王俊凯辗转了一晚，“原来不是我不正常”的认知和终于寻觅到同类的激动让他难以入眠。翌日按时起床时，王俊凯瘫在床上拼命把自己和床单剥离，只觉得无比可怜。

 

腰板习惯了醉生梦死的席梦思，和硬木板纠缠一宿，痛得犹如被生吞活剥之后的第二天。王俊凯捂着后腰，去食堂路上还不忘给王源发语音：“我真的懂你，源源，我以后再也不乱来了会轻点的，以前是我不小心。”  
发完后对上旁边战友暧昧神色，挥挥手机解释：“我那口子。”  
对方点头，问他：“你跟方少校一起住？他是很厉害的人啊，军校四年第一，还曾经选进过特种D队，年纪轻轻就是校官。前程大好，可惜……听说了吗，他……”  
“我不在意。”王俊凯笑说，“他人还不错。”

话不投机半句多，两个人聊了几句诸如作息规律的日常和新来刺头的培训方法，礼貌作别。王俊凯端了碗粥还有馒头鸡蛋，一眼在众多流水生产的军衔中看到了两杆一星。他只能算和方毓熟，就走了过去坐下。  
方毓斜斜地瞥了他一眼，要和他打招呼。对面那人把自己盘里的一个鸡蛋扔给了方毓，佐以温柔似水的劝诫：“你多吃点。”

但凡世界上有一个人能让邪魅狂狷、天皇老子都不放在眼里、我行我素惯了的方少校乖乖听话，那一定是这位名声在外的尉官。王俊凯怀着某种特殊的崇敬心：“嗨？”  
见他的样子，夏辛恩回以同样的谨慎，方毓原本置身事外，被他俩的你来我往逗笑了，索性充当中介。王俊凯想这都算什么事啊，那位高贵冷艳的校官好像能在这个年轻人面前卸下与生俱来的骄傲和铠甲。

还是第一次目睹别人的恋爱，王俊凯训了一天的兵，心不在焉。他总是会想起早晨食堂里的方毓夏辛恩，旁边退避三舍，上级横加干涉，他们却更加不以为然。  
这算前车之鉴还是未来的影子？他在夜凉如水的时候去阳台上抽烟，心里揣着事，没有胃口晚饭也没吃。  
王源的电话来的正是时候，他长叹一口气接起来。他们在如胶似漆的时候分开，彼此都是难过，独身一人的状态在同居之后变得异常烦闷，譬如王源发现半夜空了半边的床会让他不安，譬如王俊凯加重的烟瘾。

“王源儿，还没睡？”声音都是疲惫，他不怎么和陌生的战友说话，军校认识的人多半也不算密友，王俊凯生怕被发现了秘密，沦为别人眼中的“怪物”。  
他并不认为自己能有方毓那么强大的内心不在乎，说到底王俊凯认可身上无可奈何的庸俗。他当不成天才，也过了中二的年纪。

 

王源一听他的声音就感觉不对，缩在床上抱着王俊凯的枕头，尽可能地把语气放柔了：“你怎么了，在那边很累吗？”  
“训练量还好，但是心里不舒服。”王俊凯仰头，没看到星星。训练基地所在的城市原本晴朗，这天夜里却起了雾，像极了故乡，“我可能还是太想你了。”  
关于想念和爱都是他们对话中的禁忌。王俊凯行动大于言语，而王源常常更是想到什么就开门见山，绝不拐弯抹角。这样的好处是省去了许多因为语焉不详造成的误会和单调，但情话自然就不如那些美丽的言辞。

王源愣了一下，旋即王俊凯听到窸窣床单摩擦的声音，王源好像是站起来了，他按亮了台灯说：“我跟你开Facetime吧。”  
手机屏幕上他的脸露出来时，王俊凯突然感受到一阵欢呼雀跃的欣喜。仿佛他所有等待着这个时刻的细胞牵一发而动全身地跳起舞，使王俊凯前所未有地活泛起来。王源洗过澡，在灯光下五官微微失真，但不妨碍他看得很久。

“你好像又瘦了？怎么没好好吃饭啊？”  
“我在忙毕业论文，最近老熬夜。”王源说到这个，扯过电脑屏幕给王俊凯看，“对了，好消息，考研成绩出来，我过了，等面试就应该确定下来。”  
“挺好。”他想摸摸王源的头发，“下次有假期我回来看你。”

王源撅嘴说要吃这要吃那，全是小街巷的苍蝇馆子垃圾食品，放在平时王俊凯得揍他。这会儿想见却见不到，王俊凯一一答应下来，王源又说空口无凭，非让王俊凯写字据。他哭笑不得地提笔，手机放在旁边，间隙一抬头，发现王源没走，还在那看他。  
看着看着就有点想哭地抬手擦了擦眼角，王俊凯的欠条写到一半，问他：“怎么？”  
“你还是快点服役完吧。”王源额头抵上桌子，留给王俊凯一个郁闷的发旋，“我发现还是高估了自己，你刚走第二天我就受不了。”

他的心跳声和呼吸一起被自己清晰感知，说不出半个字。胸腔的热血迅速沸腾，连带拿笔的手指都不可抑制地颤抖，窗外看不到月亮，也没有星星，一袭浓重的黑色，他们在互相思念的夜晚连千里共婵娟都变成了奢侈。

“我会尽快的。”他隔着屏幕向王源保证，“你好好睡觉。”  
“王俊凯……”耳机里的声音压抑，百转千回，王源因为没喝水嗓子有些干涩。但他只停顿了一拍，“我爱你。”

王俊凯答应他，又细声慢语地哄了很久。他们没经历过即将持续良久的离别，王源到底还年轻，第一次认真投入的恋爱不应当是这样，他想要的王俊凯暂且给不了，除了承诺。和王源说得太认真，王俊凯都没听到门锁开了又关的声音，还有背后的脚步。

挂掉Facetime，一扭头，方毓正他旁边，目光若有所指地落在了手机屏幕，他和王源的合照。那上面的王源毫不孱弱，正扭着王俊凯的下巴，往他脖子上盖章。

方毓眉梢一挑：“你家也是个Alpha？”

 

tbc.


End file.
